


At Loose Ends

by lasairfhiona



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	At Loose Ends

 He sat there stunned.  Her words reverberated in his mind.  She didn't want him to come with them to Chicago.

He thought they were okay and on their way back to being good again.  He'd made so many changes in his life to get her back. He'd gone above and beyond to rebuild a life with the woman he'd spent a large portion of his adult life loving. He gave up Samantha who made him feel needed when Marie hadn't needed him. He made himself a more accessible to Marie.  He arranged to change jobs when she got the offer to go to Chicago. He did everything he could think of, but obviously it wasn't enough.  Not for her anyway.

What did he do now?  How did he continue to be a father when his girls where so far away? Could he get his old job back?

For the first time in a long time he was at loose ends with no direction to go.


End file.
